Girl stuff
by TennesseeBaby101
Summary: This is a story about, well...just read it! But let me warn you, this is a story made by girls, for girls. Boys, it is ok if you read this, but you may not understand what is happening. Rated T just to be safe, but should be okay for most audiences.
1. Chapter 1

Miley pulled on her shoes and went downstairs. She had on a beautiful new skort she just got at the mall yesterday. Now 14, Miley was almost at the end of 8th grade. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. She was ready for a normal day a school. Or so she thought.

Lily rode up behind Miley on her skateboard. "Hey Miley!"

"Hey Lily." The two walked to school, talking about various magazines and the latest styles. Once they arrived, they both headed to Oliver's locker.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Oliver asked, pulling his science book out of his locker.

"Nothin much." Miley replied. The bell rang and Miley and Lily headed to their first class, english. They were in every single class together, exept math. But, they still managed to both get out of class at exactly the same time to go to the "bathroom" every day.

"Lily, did you do your english homework last night?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Did you?" Lily asked as Miley pulled out her writing assignment. "Appearantly so." They both took their seats just as their teacher entered the room.

"So, who did their homework last night?" He asked. Most kids raised their hand. "Ok, if you didn't do it, come sign 'the book'." A few kids got out of their seats and went to to front of the room. "And I _will_ be checking to see if you have it." A few more kids got up and went to sign. He walked around the room and checked over papers.

The rest of the morning went by normally. Then came math, the one class Lily and Miley didn't have together.

In the middle of class, Miley approached Mr. Pickard's desk. "Mr. Pickard, may I please go to the bathroom?"

"Sure Miley."

She left the room and went into the bathroom. Lily was already in there waiting for her. "Hey MIley. I was so ready to get out of History, I have actually been in here for like, 10 minutes!" Lily said.

"Lily! You're going to get in _huge_ trouble! 10 minutes in the bathroom? Lily, go. You need to get back to class!" Miley exclaimed.

"You're right. See ya in Science!" Lily left and Miley went into a stall. After a few seconds...

"Uh, oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Miley went down the hall to Lily's history class. She cracked open the door and motioned Lily to come out. Lily picked up a pen and threw it at someone. "Ow!" The kid fell out of their chair and the teacher went over to him. Lily stood up and snuck out of the room.

"Make it quick Miley," Lily said.

"Well, uh...,"

"Quicker!" Lily shouted in a whisper.

"Lily, I kinda, well, started something," Miley explained.

"Ok...,"

"Something... new," Miley hinted.

"Miley, I don't see where you're going with th... OH MY GOSH! You... _started_?" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do! I'm not, you know, prepared."

"Well, uh, how about we go to the nurse!" Lily suggested.

"Good idea." The two girls walked down to the nurse's office.

"How may I help you girls?" The nurse asked sweetly.

"Well, I _started_." Miley said.

"Oh, ok. Would you like to call your parents to come pick you up?" She offered.

"Sure." Miley picked up the phone and dialed her home number. Her dad picked up.

"Hello?" Robbie said.

"Dad, it's me, Miley."

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"Uh, can you come pick me up?"

"Why?"

"I will tell you later, just, please daddy, come and get me." Miley begged.

"Ok, I'll come. But you better have a good reason!"

"Ok Daddy, bye."

"You can sit there until your dad comes to pick you up," the nurse said.

"Ok. Lily, can you go get my things?" Miley asked.

"Sure Miley." Lily said, turning to leave.

Miley sat there, waiting for her dad to pick her up. She felt so wired. How was she going to explain it to her dad. He's not exactly a girl. Lily came in and gave Miley her stuff. Miley motioned her to call when she got home. She replied with anod and left Miley once again. At times like these, Miley wished for her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to thank you for all of the reviews. I wanted to write about something that girls would really relate to. I'm pretty sure most of you have been through this, so it is pretty easy to relate to. Luv yall!**

Miley and her dad were driving home, and soon enough the questions started pouring in. "Honey, what is wrong?"

"Daddy, it feels wierd telling you this," Miley said.

"Darlin, tellin me what?"

"Uh...,"

"Miley!" her dad said.

"Dad, you don't understand!" They pulled up to the house, and Miley hopped out of the car. She opened the front door and went inside, her dad following behind her.

"Miley, if you don't tell me, you're going to really understand the meaning of extra chores this next week."

"Fine! I started my freakin period! Are you happy now?" Miley screamed. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"Miles...," He was about to head up to her room, but turned against it. She would come to him when she was ready.

Miley lay on her bed, watching the clock. She wanted so bad for school to be over. She had to talk to someone about this, and who better than her best friend. Finally, 3 o'clock rolled around and Miley's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley. How are you?" Lily asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"Hey, Miley, I'm coming over, ok?"

"Ok, see ya." Miley hung up the phone. She tossed it on the floor and lay back down on her bed. A few minutes later, she heard he doorbell ring, followed by Lily coming up the stairs. Her door opened and Lily hopped in.

"Hey, Miley!" She gleamed.

"Hey."

"Miley, come on! It's over. You don't have anything to worry about anymore!"

"Yeah, exept my new skirt!"

"Hey Miley, why did you go home?" Oliver asked as he walked

Lily looked at Miley. "Well, maybe you _do_ have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver stared at the two girls. They were looking at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Well, uh. You see. Um, ok. I-It like this," Miley struggled to get the words out as she attempted to explain one of the hardest things to say to a boy. But what made it worse was this boy was her best friend.

"Any day now Miley," Oliver teased, sitting down on the bed.

"Oliver, give her time," Lily said.

"I..." Miley paused. "I..., uh."

"You..." Oliver pushed.

"I," Miley sighed. "Oliver, you're my friend. So, I'm just gonna tell you. Now, you know that one thing that happens to girls when they are about our age?"

"Ohh... that!" Oliver struggled, with a confused look on his face.

"You have no idea what she's talking about, do you?" Lily asked.

"Not a clue," Oliver confessed.

"Well, how about this!" Miley fished out a dry-erase board from under her bed. She pulled off the marker and put a dot and the board. "Now, what is that?" Miley asked.

"A dot...," Oliver replied.

"Yes, but what is its 'official' name?"

"Uh...," Oliver just stared at her.

"I see why he's flunking English," Lily joked.

"You know, the thing that comes at the end of a sentence..." Miley said.

"A perio... Oh my gosh!" Oliver exclaimed. "Y-You?"

"Yeah," Miley said with a smirk. And with that said, she plopped backwards onto her back.

"Ok, this is awkward." Oliver said. "I-I mean... never mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, after Lily and Oliver had gone home, Miley went downstairs to watch television. Once she got downstairs, she saw Jackson was already on the couch, remote in hand. _Wait, does he know?_ Miley let the thought pass. She went and sat down beside him.

"Oh, hey Miles," Jackson said, handing her the remote. "You can watch whatever you want." _Oh yeah, he knows. _Jackson got up off the couch and went upstairs.

"Ok... thanks." Miley flipped through the channels, finally landing on the news. It was her interview she had last week as Hannah Montana.

Miley's dad came down the stairs to see her watching tv. He started over to her, but held back. He would not invade her privacy. "Hey Miles," He said casually as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Miley replied, turning off the tv. She walked over to him and said, "Daddy, can we talk?"

"Sure honey," He followed her over to the couch and they both sat down.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just..."

"Miles, don't blame yourself. I'm the one who should be sorry. If I would've known, I wouldn't have pushed you so hard. Miley, I know you'd rather be talking to your mom about this, but I'm the only one you got."

"Daddy, I miss her."

"I know sweet heart, so do I... so do I."

The two sat in each other's arms for a while, until Lily came through the door. "Hey Miley!"

Miley's dad got up and went into the kitchen as Lily came and sat down on the couch. "Hey Lily."

"I brought you some you-know-whats. I told my mom and she said she had some prepared for when I start," Lily said, handing Miley a bag.

"Thanks Lily, I knew I could count on you." Lily gave Miley a hug and they went up to her room.

"So, now that we're alone and boy free... what was it like?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Uh, well, there wasn't much to it. I looked down and it was just, there. I was like, whoa, and then you know what happened from there."

"Yeah, but how do you feel?"

"Well, I have an awful cramp!" Miley said falling back on the bed.

"And apparently p.m.s.!" Lily exclaimed

"What's that?" Miley asked, sitting back up.

"It happens when you're on your period. You get all moody, and have an attitude. People get on your nerves _really_ easy," Lily explained.

"That must have been why I yelled at my dad earlier..."


End file.
